I am You
by CB046194
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya di hari hujan. Dia membuatku lemah, membuatku bergantung padanya, membuatku mencintainya— Baekhyun. Ia hal terindah yang akhirnya bisa kumiliki di tengah semua tekanan dan beban hidup yang mendera diriku— Chanyeol. Chanbaek. YAOI. BL. BoyxBoy. RnR juseyo


Aku bertemu dengannya di hari hujan tepat pada ulang tahunku yang ke- 20 sekaligus hari dimana aku memutuskan akan mengakhiri hidupku. Dia membuatku lemah, membuatku bergantung padanya, membuatku mencintainya - Baekhyun

Ia hal terindah yang akhirnya bisa ku miliki di tengah semua tekanan dan beban hidup yang mendera diriku. Aku membutuhkannya, ingin melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia, karena aku mencintainya - Chanyeol

 **I am You**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Find it yourself**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama, Romance, Family, lil bit Angst**

 **Rated : T - M (?)**

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun bergetar menahan air mata yang tengah menggenang mencoba keluar dari balik pelupuk mata indahnya. Ia tak kuasa mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

"Maafkan kami Baekhyun-ah." Jae In berucap lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya juga menahan tangis. Ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Baekhyun. Namja mungil bersurai _brown_ itu baru saja di keluarkan dari sekolah. Seluruh kerja kerasnya demi meraih beasiswa di salah satu sekolah menengah terkenal di wilayah Bucheon itu berakhir sia-sia. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya tapi dengan sangat tidak terhormat, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. Mimpinya bisa memperbaiki nasibnya berakhir sudah.

"Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku? Aku tak pernah mengganggu hidup kalian!" Baekhyun berteriak marah tak terima atas perlakuan teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya mantan teman-temannya. Ia geram, merasa tak adil atas hal yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak bersalah! Kalian tahu gadis gila itu pelakunya! Kalian yang melihat sendiri bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi! Gadis itu yang menyerangku dengan _cutter_ sialan dan tak sengaja menggores tangannya sendiri! Luka di kepalanya bahkan ia sendiri yang membuatnya! Kalian melihat semuanya. Kalian tahu itu, tapi kenapa aku yang di salahkan?"

"Sudah cukup!" suara seorang lelaki paruh baya mengintrupsi keributan yang terjadi di ruang rapat tersebut.

"Baekhyun, dari semua bukti fisik dan kesaksian yang teman-teman sekelasmu berikan membuktikan bahwa kau memang bersalah. Kau yang melukai Hye Jin dengan menyerangnya dengan _cutter_ dan mendorongnya terjatuh di tangga. Kami sudah memutuskan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah hari ini juga. Jadi segera hentikan semua keributan ini dan minta maaflah kepada Hye Jin!"

"T-tapi... " Baekhyun berucap seraya menatap pria paruh baya itu —Kepala Sekolah— berharap keputusan tersebut dapat di tarik kembali.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat minta maaf kepada Hye Jin dan orang tuanya!" Kepala sekolah balas menjawab bahkan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan di ucapkannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam, menyuruhnya melakukan perintahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis dan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya, ia mendongak menatap Hye Jin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya dan mulai berucap "Maafkan aku, Hye Jin." Lalu setelahnya membuang muka muak melihat Hye Jin yang telah menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelas dan kemasi barang-barangmu." Ucap sang Kepala Sekolah mengakhiri sidang siang itu.

ㅅ

Baekhyun lagi-lagi termenung, melamun mengingat salah satu kejadian pahit yang menimpa dirinya beberapa tahun silam. Ia tak menyangka hidupnya akan semenyedihkan ini. Ia yang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang berusaha keras mengubah hidupnya yang malang menjadi lebih baik sekarang harus bertahan hidup bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring sekaligus _cleaning service_ di sebuah restoran yang tak terlalu besar di tengah kota Seoul ini.

Selama 19 tahun hidupnya, tak pernah sedikitpun ia merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Lahir sebagai anak yang tak diinginkan, ia ditemukan di sebuah gang sempit tepat di samping tempat sampah berlapiskan kardus dan berbalut kain tipis. Kemudian di bawa tinggal berpindah-pindah dari satu panti asuhan ke panti asuhan lainnya. Ia di paksa bekerja demi mendapatkan makanan dan saat dirinya berusia 17 tahun serta duduk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengahnya, ia di keluarkan dengan tuduhan melukai seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa gadis itu menyerang dirinya. Tapi dari sayup-sayup cerita yang ia dengar, semua itu karena gadis tersebut cemburu melihat interaksi yang di lakukan Baekhyun dengan Jae In, sang ketua kelas yang telah lama di sukai oleh Hye Jin, si gadis.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Lelah menderanya setelah menyelesaikan cucian piring yang tak main-main jumlahnya. Belum lagi semua perintah-perintah yang ia terima dari pekerja lain yang harus ia kerjakan. Ia melirik tumpukan sampah di sudut ruangan dekat pintu belakang yang harus segera ia buang.

"Huft~ bersemangatlah Baekhyun, sedikit lagi!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pekerjaan terakhirnya. Malam sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah tak sabar ingin pulang ke flat kumuh kecilnya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia pun mengangkat tumpukan sampah tersebut keluar sambil sesekali meringis berhenti kemudian mengangkat kantong sampah itu lagi karena beratnya yang tak sebanding berat tubuhnya. Selesai dengan urusan membuang sampahnya, Baekhyun berjalan kembali memasuki restoran hanya untuk mendapati wajah penuh amarah sang _manager._

"Baekhyun! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah memecahkan piring makanan yang kau cuci! Tapi apa ini hah?" Sang _manager_ berteriak marah membentak Baekhyun yang terdiam membeku meremas ujung apron kerjanya. Ia lupa membuang pecahan piring yang tak sengaja ia pecahkan saat mencuci piring tadi.

"M-maafkan aku.. " Ia mencicit.

"Tidak ada kata maaf lagi untukmu Baekhyun. Kau tahu berapa harga piring-piring itu hah?! Gajimu selama sebulan bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengganti semuanya. Kau hanya mendatangkan kerugian untukku! Dasar tidak berguna! Mulai hari ini kau ku pecat! Aku tidak membutuhkan orang tidak berguna sepertimu di restoran ku ini."

ㅅ

Air mata itu kembali menetes, membasahi pipi tirus seorang pemuda mungil bersurai _brown._ Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah menjalani nasibnya yang tak kunjung berubah.

 _Mengapa? Mengapa hidupku seperti ini?_ _Apa salahku? Mengapa aku harus mengalami semua penderitaan ini?_

Batinnya menjerit. Mempertanyakan semua keadilan yang tak kunjung datang padanya.

Langkah tertatihnya membawanya berjalan menyusuri blok-blok pemukiman kumuh yang berjarak 30 menit perjalanan dari tempat kerjanya dulu sebelum ia di pecat. Ia lelah. Amat sangat lelah. Ia ingin pulang, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Saat hendak berbelok pada gang sempit ke arah apartemennya, ia tak sadar menabrak bahu seorang pria bertubuh agak kekar dan memiliki tato di sekitar lengannya.

"Yak! Kau tidak punya mata hah?" Bentakan keras pria tersebut menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara meratapi nasibnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku bilang apa kau tidak punya mata hah? Seenaknya saja menabrak bahuku! Kau tidak lihat jalanan ini selebar apa? Oh atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin cari gara-gara huh? Cepat minta maaf dasar bodoh!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Merasa bingung akan penuturan pria tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar jika di sekitar gang tersebut terdapat sekumpulan pria yang tengah menghisap rokok bersama dan menabrak salah seorang di antaranya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Apa kau tuli? Oh Bagus, selain tidak punya mata kau juga tuli? Cepat minta maaf!" ucap pria tersebut kembali membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tergagap, membungkukkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan meminta maaf. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar telah menabrak orang tersebut.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak sengaja" lirihnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak sengaja?" Pria itu memutar matanya jengah mendengar permintaan maaf Baekhyun. Kemudian bibirnya menyeringai seram menatap penampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Hmm.. yah daripada kau meminta maaf, bagaimana kalau kau memberikan uang saja sebagai ganti rugi?" Pria itu berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil terus menyeringai menatap Baekhyun.

"A-apa? A- A-aku tidak punya uang." balas Baekhyun sambil perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ia merasakan perasaan buruk melihat tingkah laku pria bertato di hadapannya.

"Hei jangan berbohong! Cepat serahkan uangmu!"

Pria itu terus mendesak Baekhyun, memaksanya memberikan uangnya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang." Baekhyun kembali melangkah mundur merasa tersudut karena pria tersebut terus melangkah mendekati dirinya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak beruntung karena saat ia sekali lagi melangkah mundur, dirinya terjebak terpojok dinding tinggi di belakang tubuhnya.

Pria itu kembali menyeringai melihat Baekhyun. "Hehh.. jadi kau serius tidak memiliki uang? Hmm kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu saja?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar mendengar penuturan pria tersebut. Tubuhnya menegang kala pria itu menyentuh dagunya memaksanya mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah mulai di banjiri air mata.

"Le-lepaskan aku.. Tolong!" Baekhyun menjerit berusaha meminta pertolongan. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkaraman keras pria tersebut. Pria itu terus mendorongnya ke dinding dan berusaha untuk melecehkan dirinya.

Tangisan dan jeritan Baekhyun yang awalnya keras perlahan berubah lirih di tengah-tengah usahanya melepaskan dirinya. Ia tak sanggup lagi melawan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan tenggorokannya sudah kering terus berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Pria itu terus mencengkram lengannya kuat dan sekarang sudah mulai melecehkan dirinya dengan berusaha mengecup lehernya. Baekhyun menyerah, benar-benar menyerah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidupnya yang keras. Ia pasrah jika memang pria tersebut akan memperkosa kemudian membunuh dirinya. Toh tak ada satu orang pun yang peduli padanya. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, Ia sebatang kara. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan tangis kala pria bertato tersebut mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia sudah menyerah menghadapi nasibnya.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis kala melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terdiam tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Tangan kotornya bergerak melepas semua pakaian Baekhyun dan harus menelan liurnya saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus. Ia menyeringai, bersiap memulai aksinya menikmati tubuh mungil yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang karena tarikan seseorang di balik badannya. Pria itu geram merasa terganggu karena aksinya harus tertunda karena seseorang yang baru saja menarik kerah bajunya.

Pria itu berbalik untuk kemudian mendapatkan bogeman mentah di pipi sebelah kirinya. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi kemudian jatuh tersungkur kembali dan mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari seorang pria tinggi bersurai gelap. Pria tinggi itu memukulinya membabi buta hingga kesadarannya mulai terkikis. Dan di detik-detik terakhir saat langit mulai membasahi bumi dengan tangisannya dan sebelum pandangannya mulai mengabur, ia menyaksikan pria tinggi itu membungkus kembali tubuh pria kecil tak berdaya yang hendak di perkosanya tadi dan membawanya pergi menjauh.

ㅅ

Baekhyun bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi semua orang yang telah membuat kacau hidupnya datang satu persatu dan mulai mengeroyok serta mencemooh dirinya. Mereka memakinya anak tidak berguna dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk hidup.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menangis dan hanya bisa meringkuk memeluk erat dirinya dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan orang-orang itu. Ia tak sanggup melawan dan putus asa. Ia ingin meminta tolong tapi ia tak tahu harus memintanya pada siapa. Ia sendirian, sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga dan teman.

ㅅ

Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya yang sembab dan sayu lalu mendongak menatap pria bersurai gelap yang tengah menggendong dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya di dada pria tersebut dan berucap lirih..

"Tolong aku.. "

Pria itu balik menatapnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya kala hujan yang turun membasahi semakin deras. Ia berbisik lirih, sangat lirih di telinga Baekhyun..

"Tenanglah.. kau aman bersamaku."

ㅅ

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang dingin malam itu. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah ayahnya dengan luka lebam di bagian pelipis serta pipinya. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ya benar. Ia baru saja kembali mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dari pria paruh baya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah. Ayahnya murka dan lagi-lagi melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada dirinya. Padahal Chanyeol merasa tak melakukan kesalahan. Namun penjelasan yang ia peroleh dari kepala pelayan di rumah ayahnya yang kala itu tengah membopong dirinya keluar rumah membuatnya tidak percaya. Ayahnya baru saja mengalami hari buruk di kantor dan membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Ah Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia tahu bukan hanya alasan itu saja yang membuat ayahnya memukulinya membabi buta. Ayahnya pasti mengingat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu yang telah merenggut nyawa istrinya.

 _Hari itu hari kelulusan Chanyeol dari universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu kedokteran selama 4 tahun terakhir. Ia tak sabar mengajak ibunya untuk segera datang ke acara kelulusannya. Ia senang akhirnya bisa menyandang gelar dokter yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Saking senangnya, ia yang saat itu tengah mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya bersama sang ibu yang berada di sampingnya, tak memperhatikan keadaan jalanan saat itu._ _Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol tak dapat mengendalikan kemudi mobilnya sehingga ia dan ibu beserta mobil sportnya terhempas berguling membentur dan menggesek kerasnya lapisan aspal jalanan._ _Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, nafasnya tersengal dan matanya yang terbuka sayu menatap sang ibu yang telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya._

Chanyeol tak mungkin pernah bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari dimana ibunya yang sangat ia cintai pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Hari dimana ayahnya mulai menatapnya dingin dan menyalahkan dirinya.

ㅅ

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apotek terdekat yang ia temui selama perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Ia bermaksud membeli obat pereda nyeri untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Saat hendak melanjutkan langkahnya setelah keluar dari apotek tersebut, sayup-sayup ia mendengar jeritan meminta tolong dari gang kecil di samping kanannya.

Rasa penasarannya membawanya memasuki gang tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seorang pria mungil yang tengah meronta mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan seorang pria bertato.

Chanyeol berlari, mulai menarik kerah baju pria tersebut hingga pria itu berbalik ke belakang untuk kemudian ia beri bogeman mentah di pipi. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur kemudian bangkit kembali hendak membalas. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Ia langsung menghajar pria tersebut dengan melayangkan pukulan membabi buta di wajahnya. Merasa sudah cukup, Chanyeol membalikkan atensinya pada pria mungil yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang hampir tak terbungkus sehelai pakaian pun.

Ia bangkit meninggalkan pria bertato yang sudah tak bertenaga itu dan berjalan menuju pria mungil tak berdaya tersebut lalu mulai melepaskan jaketnya bermaksud memakaikannya di tubuh pria mungil itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mendekapnya dalam pelukan eratnya kemudian mulai berlalu meninggalkan gang sempit itu.

Langit malam yang semakin kelam dan cuaca dingin serta rintik hujan yang berbondong-bondong turun membasahi kota Seoul membuat Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kaki pincangnya. Indranya tak sengaja merasakan sebuah cengkraman erat di bagian dadanya. Pandangannya refleks menoleh mengarah pada mata sembab dan sayu Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya kala ia mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun.

"Tolong aku.. "

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Baekhyun berusaha memberinya perlindungan dan perasaan aman. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara yang teramat lirih..

"Tenanglah.. kau aman bersamaku."

 **TBC**

Haii salam kenal.. Aku author baru yang baru aja nyoba nulis ff berkat teman2 segrup ku yg nyaranin buat nulis *peluk cium buat kalian*..

Ff pertamaku aku bawain dengan cast ChanBaek, OTP nomor 1 ku yg kece badai plus selalu bikin hati kenyat-kenyot /gak nanya/ /plak/

Oh iya..aku pen ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat KakNa ( **honeymellow** ) yang udah bantuin aku ngoreksi ama publish-in ff pertama ku ini.. Thank U so much kak *kecupkecup* *pelukpeluk*

Lastly /udah kebanyakan bacot aing/ follow, fav, and the most important **review** jusaeyeo~~

yeoyu ㅅ

 **CB046194**


End file.
